Ah, Hawaii
by The Last Letter
Summary: Brennan's on vacation in Hawaii. Angela, over video chat, is helping her get ready for a date, but is Angela prepared to find out who this mystery suitor is? B/B


Angela Montenegro was sitting at her computer, where she was video-chatting with her best friend, who, was a) on vacation in HAWAII! (Angela was _so_ jealous) and b) getting ready to go out on a date. "Wear the other shoes, sweetie."

Brennan looked down at the high-heels on the bed. "Ange, I don't think I can walk in those."

"Sure you can." Angela said brightly. They were really high high-heels, so what?

"Well, I don't want to be taller than my date."

Angela frowned. Now Bren was just fishing for an excuse, but, she did have a point. Brennan was really tall to begin with. "Fine, you win, wear the small heels."

Brennan smiled at her, "Whatever you say Ange."

Angela let out an unintelligible grumble. "So, who is this date of yours?"

Brennan shrugged. "No one special."

"Then why spend so much time on your appearance?" Angela prodded.

"Weren't you the one who said 'go to Hawaii, drink, meet hot guys, dance the night away'?" Brennan quoted, thinking back to before her trip.

"Mmm. Yes. And I wish I could be there too. Just imagine all the trouble we could get into . . ." Angela sighed wistfully.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that, got thrown in jail for _that_."

"We never -" Angela started. "Oh. Wait. Yes we did. But you have to admit, that evening was awesome."

"It was." Temperance said with a small smile of remembrance on her face.

"So tell me about this guy." Angela demanded.

"Okay," Brennan agreed, taking a seat on the bed. "Well, he's the type of guy you'd call tall, dark and handsome."

"Ooh," Angela sighed wistfully. "I like where this is going."

"I already know him quite well -"

"See!" Angela exclaimed, "I told you bars were good places to form everlasting relationships."

Brennan laughed. "Yes, and he's very chivalrous, like hold open doors and pull my chair out for me. It's kind of endearing. He's got a little bit of a temper, but -" Temperance wrinkled her nose and admitted, "That's kind of cute too."

"Wonderful." Angela squealed. "So, what kind of job?"

Brennan paused. "I think he said something about law enforcement. We didn't talk about work much."

"Excellent. I've always said you're way to work oriented. Hawaii is a place to drink, dance the night away and meet hot guys. So, what do you guys talk about?"

"Well, he jokes a lot, always keeps the laughs going. He talks about growing up a lot. We've compared a lot of brother stories."

Angela was already thinking about meeting this wonderful man of Brennan's. "It's a pity he lives in Hawaii," she said.

"It's horrible," Brennan agreed.

Angela was quiet, thinking of new questions to ask, and wondering about Booth's reaction to Bren's new man. Booth had been ill when Brennan had left - they'd all seen him blow chunks on the lab floor, Angela had felt so sorry for Clark Edison and Colin Fisher, who'd been stuck on clean up duty - and he still hadn't returned. "Have you heard from Booth any?" Angela asked.

Brennan was about to answer, when someone knocked on the door.

A very masculine voice on the other side yelled, "BONES! LET'S GO!"

Angela's jaw dropped, her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Only one person in the world would call Brennan Bones, and that was Seeley Booth. "He, ummmm, what?" Angela stammered.

Brennan grimaced. "You weren't supposed to hear him."

"Well I did!" Angela screeched.

"I'm going to be late." Brennan said. "I'll talk to you later."

"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!" Angela yelled, but it was too late. Her screen had gone black.

***

Almost twelve hours later, Angela was still steaming in front of her computer screen. Of course, she'd moved, but her laptop had gone everywhere with her. She really couldn't get passed the whole: Booth and Brennan in Hawaii together, scenario. Although she was totally on board if they had gotten together, she was _extremely _angry that they had forgotten to tell her.

Angela moodily tapped the laptop. "Brennan, where are you?" She hissed under her breath, sitting down with a bowl of spaghetti. Hey, it's lunchtime, and no matter how mad you are, a girl's gotta eat. So Angela sat there and ate while staring at the screen. Then, something happened. The screen flickered.

A picture came into view. It was Brennan. Before turning her gaze to her friend, Angela surveyed the room. The bed was a mess (ooh la la), there were remains of a room service breakfast for two spread across the desk (yum), and clothes were everywhere (Brennan was a neat freak), all signs that her best friend had just had a very good night. Next, Angela dissected Brennan's appearance. Hair tousled (but that would have happened anyway), make-up smudged (so no time taken to take it off. Kinky), and she was in Booth's shirt (high-school girl squeal, just because it's appropriate). "So," Angela started. "Did you have fun last night?"

Brennan smiled, and that gave it all away. "Lots of fun."

"What happened after I got the shock of my life?" Angela asked. She'd get around to Booth being in Hawaii later, right now she was much more interested in what had happened last night.

"We went out to the bar, and Booth decided he was going to try every drink on the menu. Not a good idea, but I got roped into it too. It was fun, until we hit this little pink drink that tasted like a Pepto-Bismol-Buckley's hybrid. We got another drink to wash it all down, but we were both done with experimenting. He dragged me onto the dance floor. And somehow we ended up on the beach. We were so drunk, we could barely stand up, but after crawling along the beaches for a while, we ended back in my room, and I'll leave what happened next up to your imagination." Brennan unconsciously scratched at her neck, giving Angela a good view of several hickeys, making her imagination go wild. "Ange, I swear, I might never leave if every night is like last night. With drinks and hot guys."

Angela laughed. "What I wouldn't give to be in Hawaii with you and have my pick of the litter."

"I think you had enough fun in Fiji." Brennan joked.

"Honey, you can never have enough fun. But, seriously, what's Booth doing in Hawaii with you?"

"Oh, right. Well, we'd been getting really close lately, and when I decided to go on vacation, he wanted to come too, but he couldn't get off work, and I was left traveling alone. Or so I thought. I got on the plane, then Booth ended up in the seat next to me. He said he'd faked being really ill, and that he figured he had a week before the FBI started asking to see a doctor's note."

"He surprised you?" Angela cooed. "That is so sweet."

"It is."

"So, where's Mr. Booth now?" Angela asked. All of his clothes seemed confined to the room, so unless he was running around naked . . .

"In the shower." Brennan answered.

Angela listened carefully, and heard the sound of running water. "You come back on Sunday, right?"

"Yes. I get in around three. You're coming to get us, correct?"

"As always." Angela grinned. "Now, go get your cute behind in the shower with that handsome man. You can give me all the juicy details when you get back."

"Okay Ange." Brennan flashed a bright smile, then was gone.

Angela closed her laptop and allowed herself a grin.

_Ah, Hawaii_, she thought.

**I don't own **_**Bones, Buckley's, **_**or**_** Pepto-Bismol**_**. Question: Russ's girlfriend has two daughters and the youngest one is named Haley, but I can't remember what the oldest one's name is. Help?**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
